


Enter Hina Yumi!: Kidnapped!

by ALRevenantsGirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl
Summary: Hina tried remembering why this woman's voice sounded familiar and why she was here. The ex-assassin gave a small chuckle that seemed to piss the woman off. Hina looked at the woman, "Am I suppose to remember you lady? Also where the hell am I?" Hina tugged at the restraints once more.
Relationships: n/a





	Enter Hina Yumi!: Kidnapped!

The lights inside this room flicker. It barely let's you make out anything. But for Hina, she can see fine due to her cybernetic eyes. She looks around and makes out that she is in a lab. By wiggling she feels restraints and growls, " Great..how the hell I end up here?" Soon the door to the lab made a creaking sound as opening.

Hina could smell the hot humid air that rushed in behind the woman who entered. The woman walked closer, her heels clacking on the floor. She stopped under the flickering lights and placed her hand on her hip while looking at a chart. 

"Glad to see your awake..subject 26. I'm glad you chose to be alone out and about today. I thought me and the rest of my company would've been waiting forever for our chance at getting back at you for what you did."

Hina tried remembering why this woman's voice sounded familiar and why she was here. The ex-assassin gave a small chuckle that seemed to piss the woman off. Hina looked at the woman, "Am I suppose to remember you lady? Also where the hell am I?" Hina tugged at the restraints once more. 

The woman scoffed and grabbed Hina's face, forcing her to look at her face. Hina's eyes widened in surprise. 

" Your that lady that was pissed at me for killing one of your Hammond employees! Oh you was even more pissed when the Syndicate put me in the Apex Games for my protection and didn't do a damn thing."

Hina laughed maniacally as the woman threw the chart across the room. 

She then slapped Hina ," Yeah well that was then. This is now. And your gonna pay for Dr. Ma'kendrick's life you took!"

She hastily walked away grabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Walking back to Hina, she injects her with the liquid. Hina fights to stay awake. Cursing her she knocks out due to the seditive. 

*  
In the Living complex of the Legends, Natalie pauses working on her project. She wipes off her hands and sighs. Looking at her clock its already 4pm and Natalie was wondering what was keeping her friend. Hina had agreed to go into the city and pick up her order of parts that was coming in today at the mechanical shop.

A knock at her workshop door interrupted her thoughts. She moved across the workshop and opened the door with a smile hoping to see Hina. Natalie's smile faded as it was just Tae. He shifted uneasy on his feet," Um.. a huge crate of parts came for you.." Tae gestured to the crate that was sitting on a mobile cart next to him. Natalie nodded not making eye contact. 

"Thank you Tae..but I could've gotten it myself with the help of Hina."

She said shoving pass him to grab the cart handles. Tae rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Natalie..the package guy said at the door that his boss and him looked out for a woman with long purple hair..but she never showed." 

The engineer looked at him narrowing her eyes as not to believe him. But before she could say anything yelling was heard in the lounge area. Both Tae and Natalie hurried to the lounge. They were met with Elliot holding a ice pack on his head and a pacing Revenant. Who stopped in front of Elliot and was gonna strike him with his fist, but Anita stopped the punch. 

" What's knocking out Witt gonna do? Back up and let him tell what happened.." She locked eyes with the heated simulacrum. 

Revenant snarled backing off as Elliot peeked out from behind Anita. She turned looking at him, " Alright..Witt, what happened to you and where's Hina?" 

Natalie came forward wanting to hear better. She watched as Elliot seen her and his face got even more sadden. 

"Hina was kidnapped.", Elliot shifted the ice pack on his head whincing as it cooled a bruise. 

" I couldn't make out by who..except for a letter 'H' on the side of the vehicle. They had bashed my head with something..so my vis..vis..uh..sight was hazy..sorry guys." He looked over everyone who was in the room. 

Natalie was upset. 

Anita was thinking on who it was.

Tae wondered if it had anything with the Syndicate getting involved. 

Revenant's optics looked around the room. The yellow glow looking at everyone. He slammed his fist onto the wall making everyone look in his direction. 

Anita raised her brow, " I'm guessing you got a idea who took Hina..?" The simulacrum growled at the look the sergeant was giving him. He turned away from her and everyone. " Yeah I don't need a guess. I know who took her by what that useless skinbag she calls a friend said. It was Hammond Robotics.." Revenant made his way to the entrance of the Living complex but was stopped by Tae. 

They both looked at each other. Revenant shoved the hacker aside, " Get out of my way..You nor those others know where Hammond Robotics is keeping Hina.."

Tae got up dusting himself off and crossed his arms. " We want Hina back here too. I can help by hacking into the traffic cams..." Revenant cut Tae off by grabbing his throat.

A snarled response came from him, "There's only one place Hammond takes anyone they've captured alive too..and that's their lab underground where they make simulacrums." 

Revenant released Tae and he stumbled back against the wall catching his breath. He watched as Revenant left as the door closed behind him. Tae coughed, "We just can't let a murderous machine go and slaughter all those people to rescue Hina. Someone's got to go after..him.." 

Tae coughed again, his throat still sore from a simlacrum's grip. Like a ghost, Bloodhound emerged from the hallway that led to the legend's rooms and kitchen. They crossed the lounge and gave Tae a glass of water as leaving to follow behind Revenant. 

*  
Hina wakes up and struggles to breathe. The woman stands in front of her just watching. Trying to kick the glass in front of her, Hina soon realizes her mechanical legs have been removed. At this point Hina was gonna drown. 

The woman placed another syringe into a compartment on the vat containing Hina. She operated it with a series of buttons and the syringe was grasped inside the vat with a controlled robotic arm. Hina had gone unconscious inside the vat, so injecting her was easy. The woman waited and watched as Hina's heart beat was getting slower and slower. She smiled and couldn't wait to hear the flat-line tone. 

It didn't happen! 

Instead Hina's heart rate was picking back up! The woman watched as Hina reopened her eyes and then seen her flick a siren's tail. 

It was cybernetic! 

Hina looked at herself from hands to tail, " What did you do to me?!" The scientist looked confused herself ,swearing in her thoughts she grabbed the poison syringe. Hastily searching through her viles, she noticed she had grabbed the wrong one. 

She had injected Hina with an Ability serum! 

In frustration she pulled at her hair. Inside the vat Hina raised a brow, "So.. I'm guessing your plan to kill me didn't go as planned?" Sarana turned her attention back to Hina. There was one more thing she could do to Hina to ruin her life. Sarana can have her prepped to be turned into a simlacrum. 

The scientist walked back to the vat and hit the drain release. Once the vat was empty Hina's mechanical siren tail disappeared. She had nothing but where her cybernetic legs are suppose to go. Sarana used the robotic arm to pick up Hina and dropped her onto one of the gurneys. She didn't waste anytime, she strapped her down and wheeled her off to the simulacrum section of the underground facility. Hina looked around and started panicking abit. As being wheeled through the halls, Hina watched some of the other scientists acknowledge Sarana. Stopping at a elevator, there was another scientist.

He looked at Hina and addressed Sarana, " Dr.Sarana! Seems your quite busy today. Who might this be?" The man looked back at Hina as the elevator doors opened. 

Pushing the gurney inside Sarana made room for her colleague.   
"She's the one who murdered Ma'Kendrick. So I figured I'd get her setup for our simlacrum process." Sarana peers down at Hina as the elevator soons halts. The doors open and the man wishes Sarana well with her revenge. 

*  
"I told you..I don't need none of you skinbags help getting Hina." 

Grumbled Revenant as Bloodhound stopped to let Artur land on their arm. The tracker looked at the simulacrum and shook their head. 

" Revenant..your vasting time." 

The simulacrum knew Bloodhound had a point. Any given moment wasting time here, meant that saving Hina would get almost impossible. Revenant clinched his fists and headed the direction of Hammond's facility. 

By the time the two legends reached the facility it was nightfall. Bloodhound told Revenant to just knock the guards unconscious but he just growled and killed them anyway. The legends proceeded inside as the facility's alarm went off. 

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All Hammond Robotics personnel please head to evacuation!" 

The message replayed as Bloodhound followed behind Revenant. Revenant's yellow optics scanned every face that ran from them. He was losing patience. 

Bloodhound slipped inside a room and soon returned with the same man who spoke with Sarana. He was trembling as both legends loomed over him. Revenant reared his mechanical hand back ready to run him through. Bloodhound stepped in front of Revenant then crouched to make eye contact. 

"Vhere is our friend Hina being held? I smelled her sent on you. So do not lie. The gods vould not like that. Nor vould my simulacrum friend here either.." 

Bloodhound motioned to Revenant who was glaring from above. The scientist shaking told them the information they needed. Bloodhound nodded and rose. They left Revenant to do as he pleased with the scientist. The robotic legend knocked the man unconscious and followed behind Bloodhound. 

Arriving at the simulacrum section after taking the elevator, Revenant burst the doors open.   
He froze as he saw Hina inside a vat container hooked up to wires on her body and head. Bloodhound gasped at the horror. 

Sarana turned to them, " So it was you..and you brung a friend. Well your just in time, I was just about to hit the switch to transfer everything this murderous wench knows into a robotic body." The scientist laughs maniacally and brings her hand down to hit the button. 

Felt like time slowed as there was a roar from Revenant and Bloodhound. Revenant had moved forward as fast as his body has ever let him before and stabbed the scientist through her stomach. His hand had exited through her back. Bloodhound had threw their axe which sliced the scientist's hand off away from the button that would've ended Hina's life. 

Revenant pushes Sarana's lifeless body off him. He looks at Hina's unconscious state and pushes the drain release. The wires all unconnected from Hina and Bloodhound smashed the vat open. Revenant picked up the purple hair legend and laid her on a gurney. 

There were some cybernetic legs inside the sim lab, so he grabbed them and locked them onto Hina's cybernetic leg ports. 

Bloodhound went to the door, "Ve must leave! Let's go!" They sent Artur ahead and a caw was heard. It was clear to go. 

*  
With Hina in tow, they didn't get back till morning. Upon entering the complex Hina started to wake. Revenant placed her on the couch and Hina coughed then sat up puking. Bloodhound handed her a towel they went and got from the kitchen. She wiped her mouth and looked around to see Revenant, Natalie, Elliot and Anita. She hugged Natalie apologizing for causing her and everyone so much trouble and worry. 

All Natalie could do was cry and hug her friend. Revenant began to walk away but was stopped by Hina who had grabbed his hand. Natalie moved aside wiping her tears as Revenant was now center of attention. 

Hina smiled, " Thanks to you and Bloodhound I'm alive. I'm glad you both got to me in time." Revenant realized Hina was shaking. 

The smile was just a cover up. He could see Hina was really shaken up by this. He picked up Hina, " I am going to take her to my room. Any skinbags bug her I'll beat you senseless." 

Revenant went to his room. He placed Hina on his bed and she still wouldn't let him go. Revenant sat next to her letting her hug onto him. He swore that he wasn't gonna let Hina out of his sight anymore. 

A hour passed and Hina had finally calmed down. She looked herself over and seen only the marks the wires had left. Revenant had cleaned himself up. All the blood on him was gone. He sat on the bed back next to Hina who seemed to be lost in thought. The simulacrum nudged her and Hina looked at him. He could tell her mind was still back there. He couldn't help himself but to hug her. Hina seemed to calm down. 

Revenant kept her embraced, " What did the woman do to you?" 

Although he already knew what she had tried to do. He just thought it be better for Hina to get it off her chest. Suddenly both legends were floating. Revenant let go of Hina, a thudding sound was heard as he hit the bed. Hina looked at her legs and seen they weren't the same ones she went in with. 

These were white cybernetic legs with golden accents on the sides that followed up to the spiked edge that jutted outward. Hina ended getting back to the bed with Revenant's help. 

He explained to her that he couldn't find her legs she had before so he had no choice but to use those. " I like these! They feel great too. And being able to hover around seems like fun. I can't wait to try them out on the battlefield of the Games!" 

Hina was being more herself now and Revenant liked that. Hina was soon feeling pretty tired. Revenant said she should try and eat something but it was useless; Hina had already fell asleep. Revenant laid next to her and just kept watch.

He figured this wasn't the last Hina had heard from Hammond Robotics. The next encounter she has, he'll be there to protect her. After all she is the only person so far he actually considers a friend.


End file.
